Draco D. Indiana
; | epithet = ; | affiliation = Black Widow Pirates; Black Widow Empire | occupation = Pirate; Secretary of Education; Archaeologist | bounty = At Least 295,000,000 | residence = Jonzu | relatives = Draco Family | age = 36 (1554); 58 (Debut, 1576) | status = Alive; At Wano | birth = 1518, June 10th | height = 7'2" ft (219cm) | weight = 220lbs (99kg) | jva = | Funi eva = | dfname = Bain Bain no Mi (バイバイの実) | dfename = Jungle-Jungle Fruit | dfmeaning = Jungle; Vine | dftype = Paramecia }} "Undying Explorer" Draco D. Indiana is an elite member and prominent archaelogist of the Black Widow Pirates, the crew of a Yonko.Reinforcements: Indiana gets introduced. As one of the "Fukujin",Reinforcements: Indiana gets introduced. Indiana is one of the Empire's Rulers and holds the rank of "Jurojin" within the crew, which makes him the Empire's Secretary of Education. He holds a bounty larger than 295,000,000. Appearance Indiana is a far-skinned old man, who has a manly figure due to his defining characteristics. His hair is grey and short, reaching only his ears and having a few large strands on the forehead. The eyebrows are thick and the hair connects into a full trimmed beard. His eyes have green pupils and a shape between sharp and round, adding to his friendly behavior. Indiana's face has a straight square shape and is filled with wrinkles. He is tall and has a well-built physique, despite his age, his height topping at 6'2" feet and his weight at 190 pounds. However, his large clothes do a good job in hiding his muscles most of the time. The clothes Indiana uses the most are quite simple in appearance. They consist of a light, short-sleeved t-shirt which has a bent collar, a pair of brown pants which are held up by a simple black belt, and dark dress shoes. Covering all of this is his signature brown coat. Around his forearm and hands, he wears dark wristbands and white gloves. Finally, at the top of his head, Indiana sports a light fedora, which has a dark band close to its base. Gallery INdie_Full.jpg|Indiana's full appearance. Indiana40yago.png|Indiana, around the time he joined Legs. Indiana22yago.png|Indiana during the fight against the Royals. IndieProf.jpg|Indiana wearing his coat. Personality Indiana is intelligent and well mannered by nature, speaking in a humble way even to those he hasn't formally met. He is also quite polite, knowing what words to choose depending on the person he adresses. Furthermore, as stated, he uses certain words when adressing other people. Generally, Indiana uses "Watakushi" (わたくし), a very formal way to adress himself. While, as he speaks to people politely, he tends to use "Otaku" (おたく). When referring to Daddy L. Legs, Indiana either uses her surname or the pronoun "Anokata" (あのかた), showing how formal he can be with her. As he speaks for his crewmates sometimes, he uses the humble "Hei-sha" (へいしゃ).Reinforcements: Indiana's method of speaking is noted by Alessandra. He is rather dutiful when it comes to the Black Widow Crew. He was one of the three to volunteer to escort the Empress of Elbaf, Alessandra, and when meeting her, explained the whole situation to spare his own crewmates of doing so. As she arrives, Indiana quickly informs his Captain, and reassures his crewmates that he purposely took most of the responsability.Reinforcements: Indiana tells Anna and Wukong to rest assured. However, ever rarily, Indiana can lose his composure. Relationships Black Widow Pirates Daddy L. Legs: Indiana is extremely loyal to Legs and is willing to do any duty for her sake. Son Wukong: Empire Zahara Annabeth: Army Family Draco D. Helena: Draco D. Damon: .Demon of the West: Indiana squeals at seeing Damon after so much time. Allar D. Daniel: Powers & Abilities As one of the Fukujin and the Secretary of Education, due to his immense wits and overall knowledge, in Legs' Empire, Indiana holds immense authority within the crew and country. This makes him one of the most important members of the crew. As such, he is the leader of the Education and Economy Department, and oversees the influence of the Crew on its nations.Organization of the Widows: Indiana is listed as one of the Secretaries. His bounty of over 260,000,000 showcases how he is treated as a very dangerous by the government. Physical Prowess Fighting Style Devil Fruit Indiana has eaten the Bain Bain no Mi, a Paramecia type of Devil Fruit which allows him to conjure vines.Reinforcements: Indiana uses Haki to confirm Alessandra's identity and sends a signal to Legs. Haki As an experienced pirate, and resident of the New World, Indiana knows and uses Haki, a power dwelling in every being, which comes from their mind and willpower. Kenbunshoku So far, Indiana is shown to use Kenbunshoku Haki, which enables him to see people's auras. He can use it to determine someone's intentions and identity. Indiana can also determine a person's strength and willpower. Furthermore, he can use Kenbunshoku to feel auras over a large distance, noticing Alessandra's arrival before she came to the shore. Vast Knowledge & Archaeology Indiana is quite an intelligent person, knowing a lot about the world around him, such that he was appointed as the Black Widow's Fukurokoju and top Archaeologist. Despite the previous Wano Country being different from the one under Legs' command, Indiana can appoint all of the differences and influences the land has passed through. He is even shown to know many of the old customs, architeture, and habits. Indiana also knows many about the other Kingdoms of the New World, specially the ones Legs has visited.Reinforcements: As they travel, Indiana explains how much Wano has changed since Legs' arrival. He knows a lot about dials and their many different types and applications. Despite their foreign fabrication, Indiana also knows how they are made.Reinforcements: Alessandra and the group arrive to the carriage as Indiana explains its "power". Similarly, he also seems to know quite a bit about Adam Wood. History Past Refuge An unknown time ago, Indiana was shown staring at a small figure, which had quite an odd and unnerving appearance, in the dark corners of a castle. It trembles as Indiana questions why it was a certain someone's nameless child.Demon of the West: Having memories of old times, Indiana shivers and tells himself things have changed. Battle of Upolu Arc Yonko Wars Saga The Proving Arc Battle of El Dorado Arc March to War Arc Changing Roles Arc Flock of Weight Arc Bounty |} Quote Major Battles Trivia Behind the scenes *He is based on Joseph Joestar from the JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Series. Extras References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Will of the D. Category:Draco Family Category:Pirates Category:Archaelogists Category:Black Widow Pirates Category:Fukujin Category:Devil Fruit Users Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit Users Category:Busoshoku Haki Users Category:Kenbunshoku Haki Users